Immortality, blurred the lines of what is moral and immoral
by blue90broken'nbleed
Summary: Klaus plans for world domination. Rebekah quest for love and happiness. Elijah just wants to fix what is broken. warnings Klaus/Elijah probably, haven't made my mind yet.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note; The original is a tv show that i have fallen in love with recently. It characters are so complex and intriguing. So intriguing that I finished 3 season in less that a week.

I 'm more of a reader than a writer. However, there is only a handful of 'The Originals' fiction out there and I feel compelled to contributed some.

 ** _Beware English is my second language and grammar is not my strong point._**

* * *

Disclaimer: The Original does not belong to me.

Timeline of story: Season 4 of 'The Original', Haunter of ruins.

Characters: Elijah and Rebekah

* * *

 **Parting. new beginnings.**

"Elijah" 

He turns around and stares at his fast approaching sister.

Rebekah walks towards him in a stride. Her blonde hair looks golden under the sunlight. Genuine smile decorates her face but there is also a hint of sadness in her eyes and Elijah know what is to come.

"Dear sister. Are you here to bid me farewell?"

His sister smiles beautifully and guiltily at the same time. It hit him with a pang of sorrows that she would feel guilty whenever she is happy, like being happy is a shameful sin.

"I am. I am leaving this time for real." She tell him in a soft voice.

He nodded understandingly. It is not a surprise for Elijah. He has already come to expect this of her when she told him to meet her here.

"Fret not, I'm just going to be a call away with all with this modern technology."

"I will come back if you or anyone of our family ever needed me."

Elijah heart softens.

* * *

Rebekah sighs and laugh humorously.

"What am I saying. I'm sure I will be needed soon enough since our family has never be lacking of enemies. All wanting to seek revenge on our family especially Niklaus on one reason or another."

Elijah couldn't help but smiles at her sarcastic remark.

"I will try my best to stop him from making new enemies."

Rebekah forehead crease as her eyes starts watering.

"Yea. You do that and beat some sense into him once in a while, Elijah."

 _She is going to miss him dearly and Niklaus too._

"You need not have to worry."Elijah assure her.

* * *

Rebekah hugs her brother tightly. She hates how he knows her so well. Feelings that she could not express.

She looks up and stares at her older brother and when he looks at her, she is overwhelm by the love he had for her.

Out of her brother Elijah is the one that she has relied on the most since.. forever.

Her light in darkness, her voice of reason.

She had never told this to him or to anyone really. It doesn't matter. She had the feeling that Elijah already knows.

* * *

"I hope you find happiness."

Elijah says holding her face tenderly and kisses her forehead. Rebekah chokes on her tears and Elijah hold her close to his chest. She hugs him tightly in return.

Rebekah hates the ways Elijah says it, like he is apologizing. Like it was his fault somehow.

* * *

 _Elijah who has come to her rescue countless times despite everything. Elijah that put himself at risks to protect her, when Niklaus is dead set on killing her._

 _Elijah that is nearly kill by a white oak bullet because he choose not to destroy because Finn needed it._

 _Elijah that kills Marcel without hesitation when he became a threat to their family._

 _Elijah had kills him so that Klaus wouldn't have to because he know it would destroy Klaus if he had to kill Marcel, the person that he had come to think of as a son._

* * *

Hayley told her how Elijah came to her distraught after killing Marcel and cried in her arms for a long time. It is because Elijah did care for Marcel almost as much as Klaus did if not more. If it weren't for Hayley, She wouldn't know any of this.

She realizes the painful truth. She has been so blind to all of his sacrifices, how Elijah was always putting his siblings need first. Never himself.

The guilt of knowing that feels so massive. It is threatening to swallowed her could feel the panic rising in her chest. She has to do something. She moves away from her brother embrace.

She stares into Elijah eyes searching for glimpses of the man that broken down and cried in Hayley arm. He looks as strong and reliable as ever.

* * *

"Come with me." She blurts out.

Elijah wonders what lead her to ask this of him.

"Rebekah..." Elijah says softly.

Rebekah shakes her head and grab his coats lapel.

"Elijah when are going to starts thinking about yourself. Niklaus can take care of himself." She said panicky and breathless.

"I.." Elijah is lost for words. He stares at Rebekah shocked. He doesn't' know what could have brought them to this.

"You listen to me."

Elijah listen without a word because he know when Rebekah uses that tone she means business.

"I love Niklaus. He is my brother. Although our sibling relationship is volatile at most."

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes, a bit annoyed when she thinks about it.

Elijah smirks and nods understandingly.

"That not a surprise, with Niklaus killing every man that I had fallen in love with for the 1000 years. I made plot to kill him for that and Niklaus did try to kill me in return. All very dramatic."

She states sardonically while waggling her eyebrow at him.

* * *

Elijah smiles fondly at her antics. "Yes dear sister I remember. I was there saving you from Niklaus wrath."He reminded her.

While Elijah's words makes her smile. Rebekah need him to understand this.

"Elijah. I love him. I will kill anyone who tries to hurt him and I believe he would do the same for me."

"However, that doesn't change the fact that he had hurt me. Even when he said that it was for my own benefit that he was looking out for me."

"Our brother is a very twisted son of bitch." 

" I agree, " Elijah says flatly.

"I just want to wring his neck sometimes". Rebekah frown. "Ha. Glad to let that out of my chest."

"All he ever did was bring me pain. Bring both of us pain. He kills everyone that you and I both dare to fall in love with."

* * *

Rebekah takes a deep breath before she continues.

"I will be there for him if he needs me anytime, anywhere. Always and forever."

She hold his hands tightly and continues

"..but i can't no longer sacrifice my happiness for his when he clearly does not intent to be happy..ever."

"Niklaus,he.."

 _Always so quick to defend him_.

She doesn't want to hear it. So, she cuts Elijah off before he can continues.

"Personally, I don't think Niklaus would ever be happy. He is not capable of happiness. All he know of is betrayal, plotting, vengeance and world domination. "

"Maybe our father really did broken him all those years ago, before this wretched immortality did."

"I think Niklaus is past saving but not you, Elijah."

* * *

 _Elijah thinks that Rebekah could not be more wrong._

 _Niklaus can be save given time and persistent push toward the right path._

 _Elijah did had time on his hand, perks of immortality._

* * *

"I remember when you were happy a long time ago when you met Celeste. I remember thinking happiness looks good on you. You had so much love in you." She caress his face tenderly.

"I wonder when did you stop trying."

"Think about it, Elijah. You know where to find me."

She whisper softly in his ear and press a light kiss on his cheek. When Elijah opens his eyes Rebekah is already gone.

* * *

Rebekah walks towards the city limits. She had said her piece. She sure hopes that Elijah listen to her.

She can't wait to leave this forsaken city. Rebekah smiles. She wonders whether Kol had left the town yet.


	2. chapter 2

The plans had been set in motion and all is left is to tell Niklaus of his soon departure. The very reason why he is here right now in the study room at the quarter.

Elijah leans against the table solemn. His eyes trailing Niklaus as the hybrid pace erractically while throwing him sharp glances very once in a while. He had told niklaus of his plan to leave new orleans and that was like 30 minutes ago. The hybrid had been silent since, prowling in the room like a predator waiting for his chance to strikes.

He can hears the exciment of the french quarter floting into the rooom from the terrace. the tourist are rowdy excited there were talks about tonights festival. he tuned them out. it is not of importance since he wont be here tonight.

Elijah is not diillusion. He came mentally prepared for whatever it is going to be coming from Niklaus's mouth. His brother is very talented with words. He always know the word that cut the deepest.

Klaus huffs and rub his mouth absentmindedly as he stares at his brother. He could not help but panders on what could have brought this outcome.

Rebekah had just left days ago. Now elijah wants to leave too. What is this? Is this a ploy?

He can see that Elijah patience thinnning with every silent moments past between them. He saw how elijah subtly fusses with his coat finger defly playing with his cuff and miscellaneous item on the table. Klais know him well enough to know his habits. He does that everytime something bothers him and right now what bothering his older brother is his silence on the matter.

Klaus doesn't care. Let the silence torment him a couple more minutes. He deserves it for the clusterfuck of headache Elijah made him have at this every unfortunate moment.

He starts to pace again. It help his process of thought. He searches his minds for the memories of last couple days. He assumes he must have done something that Elijah disapproved. Elijah is blackmailing him for his compliance for whatever it is or perhaps he has explicitly went against elijah words.

He just needs to remember and asks for forgiveness. Pretends to be remorseful. He added as an afterthought.

He gets more agitated when he could not recall any specific moments that could lead to this absurdity that Elijah has unleashed upon him.

"Niklaus. Would you please stop pacing?" Elijah groused irtitatedly. Niklaus stops.

He supposed elijah has enough of his continued silent. Another thing that adds up to his worries. Elijah is a a patient man. for him to rushed this means he has more important things to take care off. Niklaus sneers what more urgent than their conversation right now.

Elijah fiddles with his left wrist cuff.He realises that he has been doing that for awhile now. He sighs and stop.

He wants this to be short. He wants to leave as soon as possible. He had made all the necessary arrangement.

Nothing of what Niklaus going to say will change his mind. His mind was made. This is what he needs. This is what he wants. Well, he is not entirely sure about that but Rebekah says he needed this and she is one hell of a smart women. He has better heed his sister advise.

Niklaus finally stops his pacing and faces him. Elijah takes in his clenched jaw and the hurt that clearly evident in his younger brother eyes.

Right. Let the drama begins, he thoughts. He is not being insensitive or anything but sometimes Niklaus just like to start drama for the heck of it. Everything is a game to him and Elijah is not in the mood for playing games.


	3. chapter 3 (01-23 06:10:29)

Klaus was chilling in his balcony watching the commotion of the streets down below.

There is always a celebration happening for one reason or another. New orleans is interesting and fun like that. Of course something would always spoiled his fun because apparently the universe decides he doesn't deserve good things.

"Prayed tell me why with the sudden need to leave." He turns around and glares at his older brother who remains stoic. Well when his brother says they need to talk, one would assume talking is involve.

Klaus runs his finger through his hair and continues when it is obvious that this going to be a one sided conversation.

"What could have brought this absurdity because I have no idea whatsoever." He blunders on. He is not expecting this. Not so soon after Rebekah had left.

The hybrid takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself. This is now not the time for him to be getting angry. It wouldn't help in this situation. He needs to remain calm, he knows this but knowing is a different ball game from actually doing it.

"Please enlighten me. Have I done something to upset your delicate sensibilities, Elijah." Klaus wince as those words left his mouth since it was obviously a taunt. Old habits die hard.

Elijah blinks and sighs loudly. "This is really not going well." Elijah comment.

Klaus just raised his eyebrow at him. Elijah assume it means something along the line of what do you expect.

Elijah fiddles with his cuff just for something do to as he tries to arrange his thougths.

"You heard me. I am leaving new orleans.

It won't be forever Niklaus. I 'll be back before you even start missing my presence", Elijah says teasingly.

He is hoping that it is enough assurance. Elijah eyes flits to the hybrid face taking in his poker face and his sharp eyes.

Elijah sees Niklaus face tightens, eyes becoming cold. Elijah sighs. There is really no way to do this civilly, is there.

Elijah knows that it is not going to be easy but he didn't expect this kind of anger. Perhaps Rebekah's leaves affect Niklaus more than he thought after all the two of them are thick as thieves.

"I dont know ...how to put this into words. I need time to myself. Like I say it will only be for a short while.

Klaus scoffs.

"Is that suppose to put me at ease because your heart skip a beat back there, Elijah." The bitter note in his voice is hard to miss.

Elijah press his lips together in way that means he dissapointed. It only made him feel more devastated and betrayed.

"You think..."

Klaus swallowed the lump in his throat as the takes a deep breath trying to keep the panic out of his voice. He is Klaus Mikaelson. He does not panic because he is not weak, so he latches onto his anger instead.

He scoffs. " You might think, I don't see it. Newsflash Elijah, I could see through your lies."

"You are leaving and you don't even know whether you want to return." You would dare think, that I would allow something like this happen. Then you are more delusional than I thought."

Of course, it shouldn't have surprise him that Klaus could read him so well after all they are brothers.

What no protest that this is all my paranoia talking. No words of wisdom from you. No promises to placate me, to convice me that you are coming back. Niklaus shouts angrily at Elijah lacks of response.

Elijah didn't even blink when a chair fly in the air and meets it unfortunate end when it collide with the wall next to him.


	4. chapter 4

Elijah's clench his jaw and said nothing. He dusts the chair debris casually off the suit jacket that he wears. Klaus nose flares angrily and he is breathing heavily after his outburst. Not that it was important.

Klaus takes notices how Elijah's jaw clench and follow by the stern look that he receives from his older brother. Klaus lips twitch involuntarily. It give him pleasure, that he manages to unruffle Elijah. He considers it as a win to be able to pull a genuine reaction out of Elijah. He was getting bored with the blank face and false stoicism.

"Niklaus." "That was a priceless antique chair." Elijah chastise him.

Voice strain in a pathetic semblance of control and Klaus loves every second of it. He sets out to rile him more. He wants to hurt Elijah like how Elijah's decision of wanting to leave had hurt him.

"I have not time to care about some stupid old chair". Niklaus shouted back at him harshly. The anger is real. He doesn't even have to fake it.

"This house is full of dusty old chairs". He bemoans. He can't believe the gall of that Elijah insinuate that he would care about a chair demise than Klaus own feelings right at this moment.

Elijah frowns at him disapprovingly. "I really like that chair. It was my favorite."

Niklaus did stop his rants and stares at the chair regretfully. He has to agree that it was a fine chair. He bites his lips worrily. Maybe, he shouldn't have done that. Elijah is a sentimental fool, he likes his antiques. His brother keeps the suits he wears from 100 years ago. Who does that. The fashion would be so outdated by now. The fact that the suits is still in perfect condition is illogically.

"That was a perfectly crafted chair, its craftsmanship was beyond compare." Elijah says mournfully.

He could apologize but he is, who he is so he doesn't. "Still what's done is done. No use crying over spilt milk." Klaus groused. "It was just a chair."

He realized it was a wrong thing to say because Elijah face becomes murderous after he said that. He should have just apologize. It would makes thing simpler and his life easier but he had always abide the rule of no pain no gain. After all Mikael raised him that way. Klaus didn't think he should be blame for that.

"This right here, becoming a king to New Orleans. This is what you has always wanted."

Klaus glares but says nothing. Yeah. What is the point of him striving so hard to conquer new orleans as their home when none of his family wants to be here.

"Congratulations, you have your kingdom to rule."Elijah says sarcastically.

"Rebekah wanted to love and be loved. She is out there searching for her own happiness and i..

"I can't even have a perfectly crafted chair." Elijah says forlornly.

The problem wasn't about the chair. What he means what he says why does he has to sacrifice everything for his brother everything even for small happiness like the antique chair. when all niklaus ever do is destroy every single thing he loves and cherish in the end.

He stops himself. He doesn't want to start reminiscing of all the thing he had lost over the centuries.

Niklaus stops and stares at his brother indescribable blank face . "Are you fucking serious, Elijah?"Klaus daid angrily.

 _Still oblivious. Still not understanding._

"I will fucking buy you chairs if that what you wants." Hell, I will fill this house with antiques dusty old chair or how about I open a musuem for chair here in New Orleans? Help boost tourism for New Orleans while at it. He knows he is being sarcastic. It is a diseases.

Elijah stares at him like he is off rail. He is not. He is trying to give Elijah what he wants. All this pointless talk. What make sense to him is Elijah complaning how he can't have any antique perfectly crafted chair. So Klaus going to give him chairs. All the expensive crafted chairs that Elijah could have wish for and more.

Elijah stares at him solemnly, "That is not what I want niklaus."

Of course Niklaus would not understand. He thinks Nikkaus has no capabilities to understand.


	5. chapter 5

The stilleness in the room wrapped around them like thick blanket, muffling out everything. The tension is too thick. Times passes fleetingly. The noise from the festival below floats into the over the open patio door and it startled the two of them out their reverie and into continuing their conversation.

"What is it that you want, Elijah?" Niklaus says with a voice that is small and defeated.

Nothing like the proud hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson that everybody knows. It takes Elijah back to the past when they were still human and Klaus is a sweet little boy who likes to paint and carving wood rather than hunting.

Klaus worries his lips as he stares at Elijah who seems so far away at this moment. He feels cold anger toward the woman who gave birth to him. He hates her for what she had done to Elijah. Hates that she messes around with Elijah's mind. Bringing forth things that is better remain forgotten.

He never knew this side of him. His big brother had always been so strong and reliable.

"Brother." He says softly pulling Elijah from wherever his mind had gone to.

"What is it that you want?" Klaus asks earnestly. His face soften. His anger forgotten. Klaus exercise care and tact. Carefully minding about the fragile state of Elijah's mind.

He knows that Elijah wasn't really talking about the chairs. He wished it was something as simple as that. Something that he can give to Elijah.

Another voice reminds him that he is Klaus Mikaelson. He can give Elijah anything and everything.

Ha.Who is he is kidding. Him thinking Elijah's mind fragile while he himself is always warring with two sides inside of him. His snivelling human part and his all powerful hybrid self.

Regardless of that. He fears what Elijah asked is something he can't give him. Elijah's wanting to leave...that he can't let it happen. Nor his past human self or his current hybrid self will allowed that.

Elijah throws his arm open. The older vampire has always have a flair for dramatic.Klaid noted laziky. "The problem is..I don't even know what I want."Elijah says forlornly.

Klaus grimaces because he has nothing to say to that. What could he had to offers his brother in return to stay by his side. Will a promise of being good for a decade would be enough? A decade of good behavior for him is stretching a lot but he will try for Elijah's sake. He is willing to try at least that much.

He looks at Elijah and he saw the steely determination look on his face and he knew. It won't be enough. The words" _I promise to be on my best behavior for a decade",_ dies on his lips.

Klaus clenched his fist. "Well, I thought you want my redemption but clearly I was mistaken." Klaus says bitterly.

Elijah head snaps to his brother and he stares at him. His emotion becomes close and body rigid. Any words he might say in his defense is stuck in his throats at his brother cold voice and harsh stare. Elijah swallowed and look away feeling lacking. Why bother? Niklaus has always been stubborn. He had already made his mind on where they stood now.

Klaus regrets it as soon as the words left his mouth. He cursed Mikael for raising him into this hateful person. He looks at the lost look in Elijah's eyes.

"Ah. I supposed you are quite right." Elijah says voice flat and devoid of emotion.

Elijah wonders if him wanting something for himself is selfish. Elijah casts away that thought immediately. It times to think about himself. Centuries worth of sacrifices are more than enough.

He owes no one. He doesn't owes Klaus a thing as much as he hurts and cause grievance to Klaus. Klaus equally hurts him as much and perhaps even more. Honestly, he is tired of all this. He just want to put all this behind him now and start anew.

He wonders if that even possible. He wanted to part with Klaus in good term today. He wishes that Klaus would part with him as he parted with Rebekah. Rebekah and Klaus parts with hugs and caring words. He wishes for that too.

"You have everything that you want right here." Elijah says as he look at his brother meaningfully. More like he hopes it gets through the hybrid's thick skull. It doesn't mean he was not speaking the truth.

Klaus has everything. He has his beloved kingdom. Now, that the threat had been neutralize. He has loyal subject that is more or less is grateful that Klaus has successfully thwarted the threat of hollow. He had Marcel's forgiveness and now the two of them is back together in good term and thick as thieves. Like Elijah said he has everything. Now, surely his presence are not needed nor wanted anymore.

"Rebekah out there searching for what she wants and why dont I get to do the same." He says.

If Klaus can let their precious little sister Rebekah go on her own. Surely he can let him go too. After all, they had spent centuries apart before while Elijah is plotting for ways to kill klaus. Well that was all in the past, still. The important thing here is they had gone there before. Klaus would be fine without him like he did in the past.

Of course. Klaus takes Elijah's words as slight against him. He likes to make everything about him. The self centered bastard he is.

"Don't turn this on me, brother. I am not the one who is turning my back on the oath I made. Always and forever, huh? What a bull." Klaus spits out. "You are always looking for a way out."

"What of the promise that you will be my brother that we will create home in New Orleans. All that are just lies to keep me placate and eating right out of your palm."

Klaus spits out the words with venom baring his teeth threateningly. He glowers at Elijah with distaste. "You are nothing but a deceitful-know it all." Klaus sneered.

Elijah stares at Klaus. His eyes widen as he watch how erractically Klaus behaving.

"It was all to keep me where you want. I should have known." Klaus rambles as he pace around the room aggressively.

"You always leave in the end." Klaus laughs sarcastically."You always leave." Klaus says staring at him pointedly. Klaus is not being childish or paranoid. This is what Elijah does. He always leave.He should have expected this.

"All this time I was thinking it was my fault. That I did this. I am the who drove you away."

Elijah frowned. He had enough. He will not be blame on something that Klaus brought upon himself.

"Stop deluding yourself. It was you every single time.You drove me away. With your betrayal. With your magical dagger. Your thirsts to murder the world. Your plot of raising hybrid army and many more through out the centuries.There are always something Klaus Mikaelson is after. Never satisfy to just had a place to call home and his family by his sides. We..."

Elijah swallowed the pain in his heart and look away. He continues. "You were never satisfy with a place that we can call as our home and we, your family at your side. In the end, we were never enough for you." "Hybrid army. The bayou werewolves."

"You know what I have never say anything against them despite how deep down I feel sadden. We are your family. Rebekah and I promised you always and forever. However, in the end we were never enough for you."

Kkaus stares at Elijah like he is looking at him for the first time. Elijah feels his face heats up. He have never share his feelings about that before today.

Klaus is render speechless. He has never thought that Elijah feels that way. "I. I didn't know."

Klaus says as he looks away from his brother. Shamed. Confused. clearly written on his face. Not that it is important anymore.

Elijah looks at him with sadness in his eyes. "Even though, we were never enough for you. My feelings had not change all this years. When I told you nothing change when we found out that Mikael is not your father. I meant it. Clearly, you didn't feel the same."

"No. Don't put words in my mouths." Klaus shouted. "I admit that I haven't been a good brother to you or Rebekah."

Klaus looks at him with unshed tears in his eyes. "Don't leave. Let me make it up to you. Don't go.Stay. So, I can fix this." Klaus gesture between the two of them.

Elijah sighs exasperately. No. He doesn't want to fix this. He has long accepted that Klaus seeks to be with his werewolves family. That he wants to honour his heritage or whatever it is that Niklaus wants. Elijah was upsets but he had learned to accept that long ago.

"No. Niklaus. Although it was hard for me to swallowed at first. I have already come to terms with that. Mikael is not your father. Your real father is a werewolf. It is not your fault if you feels a sense of belonging when you are with them. After all werewolves are pack animals."

"I am leaving and it was never up for a debate. I didn't come here in hope you will persuade me to change my mind or be consoled. I came to you to say goodbye."

Elijah says voice soften.

 _Goodbye. Goodbye._ The word assaulted his mind. He feels the fears griped his heart.

"No, you can't." Niklaus said as he close the distance between the two of them using vampire speed and grabs Elijah wrist tightly. He is agitated. Alarmed. He feels like his heart going to bursts out any second now.

"Stop deluding yourself, Elijah." The hybrid says squeezing down on the wrist.

"It was never up for debate." Klaus repeats Elijah's word hysterically. "

He looks at him coldly. "It was never up to you, Elijah." I don't grant you permission to leave my side.

Elijah stares down at his wrists where Klaus is holding in death gripped. He frown at that and Klaus stares back at him boldly undeterred. Elijah pull his wrist away forcefully before putting a feet distance between them. Niklaus didn't look pleased but he didn't follow him.

Elijah feels uneasy. It was strange the way Klaus is acting. _Too hostile. Too unhighed._ Slightly bordering on overtly possesive but Elijah decides to not let it bother him.

"I am leaving."

" You can't." Klaus says staring at him challengingly.

If it is a promise Klaus need than he will give him that. He is a man of his word after all.

"I will return," Elijah says with conviction." I just need a break. I will return and Rebekah will too and our family will be whole again in no time. Then, we will fix this. I will give you chance to make it up to Rebekah and me . For all the troubles and grievance you put us through." Elijah says cordially with a small smile.

Klaus didn't return the smiled. He looks livid. "And I should just accept this willingly. All I have, Elijah.. is your word, your promise on this. Rebekah had always return sooner of later she always did. She can't stay away."

Klaus laugh maniacally, "That I can always count on her. Come on. Did you really think I would let her go that easily?" Klaus says mockingly.

"You. Elijah. You..," Klaus clicked his tongue.

"..when you leave you return after centuries past." Niklaus voice trembles.

He ran trembling finger through his hair. He heads hurts, he is sure his eyes is flashing. He can feel his gum tender signalling his fangs is threatening to show. His emotion is all jumbled up anger, fear and grief. Well if Elijah true motive is to drive him into madness by saying all this. Well he had succeeded. The hybrid glared at his older brother.

"That is.. if you return at all."

Klaus glared at him and spit out his next words viciously.

"Why don't you shove your words up you arse, Elijah. Don't think I'll be stupid and trust your words"

"Rebekah has always wanted to leave ever since stepping her foot in New Orleans. "She wasn't happy here", he said with a sneer. "Perhaps too bitter about the gabenor son and Marcel's betrayal and my indesquestion of daggering her." Klaus smirks evilly and rolls his eyes. "Probabaly too many bad memories associated with this place." Klaus pouts mockingly.

"Never you. What brought about this sudden need to leave?" He mulls over the possiblities and reason that could lead to this. Klaus frowned. He come to only one conclusion.

"Did our beloved dear little sister plant this ludicrous idea in your head?" Klaus asks lips pursed and nose flares angrily.

"No." Elijah rebuff the accusation swiftly. He makes sure he keeps his face blank and unreadable. He is not going to give away anything that would cause Rebekah to be in danger.

Klaus keep his face emotionless. He doesn't believe Elijah's words. He used to thought the world of Rebekah that is until he learnt about her plotting behind his back. To think that she would go as far as to called Mikael to New Orleans to destroy him. The betrayal still stings. It left him with a deep scar in his heart.

Klaus scoffs. They do this, his own family and people wonders why he has trusts issues. He can't even trust his own family. How ludicrous is that. He feels less guilty about the whole werewolves issues. No wonder he had tries to find a sense of family elsewhere.

Elijah rolls his eyes. He could see Klaus thoughts clearly. He will not let Klaus hunt down Rebekah.

"Niklaus, always thinking that someone is conspiring." He says in attempt to dissuade him. All bored and false nonchalant. Mind games. He excelled in them.

Klaus half glares at his brother. He wasn't in mood to muster a full glare. He still wondering whether Elijah is telling the truth. He can't tell the truth from the lies from the man heartbeat. Elijah has perfected his control over the centuries. He hates how impeccable control Elijah's have over his emotion.

 _You see the problem with this family. There is no trust. He is always constantly doubting their words. He puts the matter at the back of his mind for now._

"Then, why leave? What are you running from?" He worries more and Elijah is unreadable as ever while he tends to lashed out and voice his dissatisfaction. His brother Elijah is the opposite. He has the tendecies to burried his feelings and let them fester. Turning it into a disease and let it eats away his sanity. Klaus is being reasonable here. His worries are justifies. He will get to the bottom of this matter.

Elijah refuses to answer him. Klaus let the silent stews for awhile as he brain works hard to find the reason by replaying all the recent event in his mind.

"I will not accept this cowardly behavior of yours. Is this about Tatia?"

Elijah eyes widen. He didn't think he ready to speaks about her. Not yet. The wound is still so fresh. He had loved her deeply. He didn't even know he is the one that is responsible for her death until recently.

Niklaus watches Elijah face carefully. The stricken look on his brother face already tells him everything. No matter how his brother tries to hide his grievances. Niklaus knew how much Elijah had loved her. Elijah had even fall for Katherina the dopplegangger hundreds of years after.

Niklaus sighs when Elijah did not said a word.

Elijah's silence was no help at all, he wishes Elijah would just speaks his mind. He wants nothing more than for Elijah to tell him what he really wants. Tell him how to make things..right again between them.

Klaus sighs. Maybe a a different approach is needed. After all, Elijah did says he didn't think Klaus would forgave him.

Klaus pressed his forehead to Elijah's. Elijah look surprised for a minute before calmly look at him in the eye.

"I have forgiven you and you should forgives yourself too." It was a long time ago."He says placicatingly.

"So..really you have not reason to leave New Orleans." Klaus says looking into his brother eyes hoping that it is enough to change his mind.

Elijah was happy. He is thrilled even. He did not think Klaus forgiveness was real in Finn's chass le chambre. Now that he knew that Klaus meants it when he said he forgave him. He feel like a burden has been lifted from his shoulder. He is glad but still it changes nothing.

He needed to leave. He need to sort himself. He needs to learn who he is. Who he really is. Who is Elijah Mikaelson. Who he is without his responsibilities to his family.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Maddening

Elijah decides this conversation has go on for too long. He has accepted that he cannot make Niklaus see reason. It is a lost cause. Nonetheless, it did not perturbed him. He should have expected this. His brother mood is as unpredictable as ever. He lets their sister goes without a fight and Elijah was wronged to assume that he would received the same courtesy.

Elijah pulls Klaus hands away. Putting a little distance between them. He stares Klaus right in the eyes calculating the extent of damage to come. Klaus is smiling back at him expression almost soft and clearly no longer angry but it won't be for long.

Eliijah takes a deep breath to steeled himself and he cupped Klaus face gently with his right hands. He meets Klaus eyes so he could conveys the seriousness of the situation. Klaus hesitantly stares back and his hands covered Elijah's hand on his cheek. Elijah heart feel lighten at this. He hoped that maybe the situation is no as hopeless as he thought.

"I am still leaving, Niklaus. I am telling you, not asking you for permission.This is not me trying to punished you or anything of that sort. I am not angry with you. It is a self discovery journey. I am doing this for myself. He said softly.

The hybrid eyes widen, he can see the anger behind them. He notices every single details how Nikkaus body becomes rigid how his faces marred with lines that means he is angry, furious even.

It sets his anger off too. He pulls away. Elijah grits his teeth. Niklaus has no right. He has no right at all to act like this. Elijah did not owe him anything.

He thinks after 1000 years Niklaus had audicacy to forgets that Elijah is the older brother and he does not need to answer to anyone certainly not Niklaus and he is certainly not going to be guilt into staying.

" I have already made the arrangement." Elijah ended their conversation. He swiftly made his way to the door without another look at his brother. He doesn't want to lingers. He is on tight schedule. He need to say goodbye to Freya too. He is afraid the longer he stays the situation is most likely to escalated further. The smartest thing to do is leave before Niklaus come up with a plan to forced his hand into staying.

"No!".Niklaus screamed petulantly but Elijah is already turning his back on him reaching for the door and Klaus feels the fears gripping him.. that his worst fears is coming to reality...his sibling finally sees him for what he truely is an abomination.

Klaus swapped everything of the study table in fit of anger. His brother froze for a second before continuing not even bothering to look at him. Klaus lets out an anguish scream as he throws everything he could get his hands on. The chairs and tables went flying into the wall. They broke and scatter to pieces all over the floor together with a huge chunk of wall. He breath heavily as he glares at Elijah. Elijah is staring at him. His standing tall untouched with his eyes widen in surprised right in the middle of the wreckage that Klaus had caused. He hated how even when he is blinded by anger. His still unconciously tries not to hurt his brother.

He can smells Elijah's blood. His eyes zero in at the small cut on his brother cheeks. Some small pieces of the wreckage has probably graze him on the cheek.

Elijah froze staring at his brother and the face harden at the satisfied look on Klaus face. He wipe the blood of his cheek. The cut has already healed.

Klaus feels satisfied in knowing he is not the only one hurting. Nevertheless, he resent the fact that he feels relieve at the same times that it was only a relatively small cut. How pathetic that is. His brother could have a sword run through his body and still be perfectly fine. They are immortals. Klaus snorts and here he was worrying because Elijah had a small cut.

Elijah kicked away a pieces of wreckage as he eyes take stock of the damage in the room. The large hole on the wall. The broken trinkets and furnitures. Should he be grateful that Klaus did not take his anger on the precious collection of the rare tomes and books. If he did destroy the book and tomes. Elijah would probably throw him out of the balcony himself to the streets below. He traces the spine of a favourite book of his. He should probably take it with him.

Elijah glares and the closed door in distaste. Klaus tantrum fit has turn this into a scene which has garner curious spectator. He could hear them, Klaus vampire minions. They were talking among themselves speculating on what is going. He even feels several presence moving closer to the door trying to eavesdrop.

He is a proud man. He regards himself highly. He refuses to act like a tool in front the lower class vampires. Apparently, Klaus has no care about that. He barely spare a glance at the door. Of course. It doesn't bother Klaus whether they are being spied on or not.

His face tighten as he grits his teeth.

Elijah feels irritation simmers under his skin. The books forgotten.

"You are making a disaster out of this , you will cease now.. this uncouth, childish behavior. This need to stop." Elijah says angrily above whisper level. He doesn't want the other vampires to overheard.

Klaus glowers at his brother. The fact that his brother cares more about his pride makes Klaus mood sours even more.

"You think this is a disaster. You knew nothing. Oh great noble elijah." Klaus spits spitefully. It doesn't bothers him if they have an audience listening in their conversation. He saw how elijah eyes widen. He revelled in it.

"I dare you to step a foot out of that door, brother. Did you forget what I said to you? The monster in me can only be checked by the monster in you. You will regret this. I promise you." The hybrid threaten hysterically pacing like a cage beast.

He saw how Elijah wills waver. How he hesitate. How he searches Klaus eyes to see his resolve. To see whether Klaus threat is real.

Klaus smirks triumphly when Elijah spare a fleeting distracted glance at the door. Klaus can hears what was on the other side of door. He could hear how the all the newly turn vampire was frighten by his threat. How they wonder will he go through with his threat. Are they expecting a war to break out? They did not sign up for these. Most off them are panicking. The smells of distress makes his fang itch to grow.

Klaus know which button to push now Elijah has always been a little transparent. Always the sucker for the weak and broken ones. He is glad, you know. He knows what to do now.

Elijah has always believe in doing the right thing and in doing whatever needed of him. Klaus know this. However, he also knew that while Elijah would do anything to save his family. Elijah would not necessarily hurt anyone for his own sake without good reason. This is what Klaus counting on. So, he gave elijah his ultimatum.

He stares Elijah in the eyes. Klaus wants his brother to see how dead serious he is. "You know I don't make empty threats."

"I will land waste to all Europe if you dare to leave me. I will starts with slaughterings everyone in New orleans the vampire, witches and human, just for the hell of it."

"You know I would do that and that is only the beginning." Klaus says smirking mirthlessly.

"I would not stop. You know. Klaus says as he stares as his brother. He feels delightful when Elijah shivers at his words.

"I will tear down the world for you Elijah. You know how obsessively focussed I can be." Klaus wonders if Elijah knew about this ugly darkness in his heart and his crave for destruction.

"I will hunt you down." His possessiveness over Rebekah and Elijah has always baffled him. However, that was not a concerned of his at the moment.

Klaus noted. Elijah didn't even bat an eye at his declaration. Calm as ever. Klaus smirks. He doesn't know what he was expecting. He knows that Elijah is not easily scared. Even when Mikael had threaten to stake him with white oak. He was not afraid. He both loves and loathes this quality of Elijah. Niklaus smiles bitterly and change tactics.

"I will sent them after you. The new inexperienced vampire. Knowing you brother, you would probably kill maybe half of them if they pissed you too much." Klaus says in mock whisper.

"They are expendables so it doesn't matter if I run out of vampires to sent after you. I will just make more. After all, this earth is overpopulated by humans."

"Ah, I forget you did manage to evade me for centuries before when I daggered our entire family." Klaus eyes narrow and his lips purse mockingly.

"Maybe after awhile if my vampire army still unsucessful in capturing you. I will start searching on ways to makes hybrid armies again. I have all the time is the world for that and when I am sucessful. Perhaps I should build a hybrid army that is big enough to trigger a world war just to flush you out from your hiding. Imagine how many casualties would that lead too."

Klaus smirks happily. "You know I love a good challenge. What is more challenging that chasing and hunting you all across the globe, brother." Klaus says eyes sparkling.

Marcel who were listening in from outside can feel his eyebrow raised to his hairline. _World war? "_ Oh, hell no. You are not doing that." Marcel says as he busts through the door.

Elijah and Klaus gave him a look that shut him up completely. He raised his hands in surrender and shuts the door. He resign himself to leaning against the closed door. If he blocks the door than Elijah won't be able to leave the room. Klaus won't go berserk and kill everyone and there is no world war III looming in near future. To put simply with Marcel blocking the door the two originals will have no choice but to work on solving their problems. It also help that Elijah tends to be more reasonably calm with the presence of an audience. Marcel hoped whatever going on between these two originals will be solved soon.

"You would do no such things", Elijah bellow indignantly. "This is you kingdom. You are their king..these are you people."

"This is what you want." Elijah says eyes narrow warningly, rage just simmers below the surface threatening to boils over. His eyes tinges with confusion and the feeling of lost.

Why on earth would Klaus readily destroy something that he builds.

 _World war? What crazy madness he is talking about?._

Elijah understands nothing. He stares at Klaus. "Since returning to New Orleans we have been through a lot but I had always been by your side. Even when I disagree with your ludicrous plans and ways. I stayed by your side and fight for your cause even when you had been unnecessarily cruel to me and killed Gia.

Klaus glowers and his nose flares at the name. He had enough of that name.

"I believed Hope gave you what you need an unconditional love and that is not all she did. She makes you realised that you had always had the unconditional love and support from our family. Maybe not all the time but you have our support when it most matters. Why are you doing this? I don't understand."

"Hn." Klaus snorts and stalked to his brother.

"That is where you are wrong. You are forgetting the fact that I did not want her in the beginning. I could careless about Hayley and the baby she carrying. You are the one that insist on protecting Hayley and the unborn baby. You said it was our family hope."

Klaus approach him calmly. "You were upsets and distraught almost to tears."

Klaus says stroking the skin under Elijah's eyes. "You wanted the baby so bad. That is the reason why I change my mind. Why I work together with you to ensure my unborn child safety".

"As for Haley the reason I keep her around because you were distraught at the thought of losing her at the cemetery. You confessed how much you care for Haley and saying how you had let her in. She also becomes important to me then simply because she was important to you."

Elijah just looks at him and trying to make sense of everything Klaus is saying.

"So I did what you want me to do. I protect the baby and protect Haley. Of course. I come to love Hope in the end. She is my child after all."

"Ah. You didn't know. Are you forgetting that I suggest we cut Hayley open and take the baby when she was cursed and dying slowly."

"In the end, I have come to accept the fact that she is Hope's mother and I can't deprive my daughter of a mother's love. Like Esther deprived me from my real father's love."

"It was lucky that she and I finally bonded over being parents in the end."

Looking at Elijah confused face. His face soften. He strokes his brother cheek gently.

"When are you going to realize that this.." Klaus gesture expansively with his other hand.

"All this meant nothing to me if you are not by my side, Elijah."

"Right now I am admitting something incriminating." Klaus says smartly.

"Do you know the things that I would do simply because you ask that of me." Klaus says breathlessly.

"Knowing all this. Are you still thinking about leaving? You think I would allowed you to leave my side." Klaus says grabbing on his brother neck until their nose almost touching.

"Rebekah is gone for now frolicking somewhere around the globe. She is out of my reach for a moment but I still have you here in front of me and I am not going to lose you too."

Elijah is staring coolly back unaffected and not even a little intimidated.

Marcel swallowed hard. He knew the two of them are fighting but he did not know that the reasons they are fighting because Elijah wanted to leave. He also tries not to think too deeply about the level of the brotherly love going between the two originals vampire.

He knew that Klaus is a possesive son of a bitch. The hybrid was overly possesive of Rebekah. Rebekah even told him about how Klaus murdered her past lovers. He still remember the hell Klaus put Rebekah and him through just because the two of them has fallen in love with each other.

What he didn't know was Klaus brand of crazy possesiveness extend to Elijah too. There were a couple times he witness Klaus possessiveness over Elijah but he has never dwelled on it before.

Yes. Klaus went completely crazy when someone tries to murdered Elijah but that is understandable. Marcel would go crazy too if someone tries to hurt his family. Although, he still did not understand the motive behind Gia's death. He kinds of still holding a little grudge over that.

 _Did Klaus kills her solely to punish Elijah because he had joined forces with Freya to dagger him? Did she died just because losing her would hurt Elijah? Wait. Isn't Klaus responsible for Celeste death too in the past? He wonders how many of Elijah's lover in the past the hybrid had murdered._

 _Does Klaus goes around murdering everyone Elijah and Rebekah fell in love with?_

Marcel shakes his head to clears his thought. All that does not matter.

What matter is right now. The fact that Klaus threatening to destroy the entire world because Elijah wanting to leave. For what? A couple of years, maybe? At most a few decades. The vampires the live on forever. Klaus going on murdering rampage just because he can't have things his way. It is madness.

" You insist on leaving? Try me, Elijah. You wouldn't like what you will see." Marcel sees the desperation in Klaus eyes, the insanity that lurked beneath his cold mask and deadly tone. Marcel decides that this needs to be stopped.

 _Marcel_ _had enough..no, all of them had enough of the originals family feud. He will not be drag into another war and watch his home New Orleans burn down to the ground again. Once is more than enough._

"You are not seriously threatening me with destruction of the world if I were to leave New Orleans." Elijah says staring at his little brother contemplating.

"This is absurd. This self destructive path that you continues to go down." Elijah says pulling away from Klaus touch. Klaus face becomes grim. He lets his hand fall to his side. His hands curled into fists involuntarily.

"Yeah. So? You can stop me. You know. Klaus smirks devilishly, eyes glinting dangerously. You just have to stay here by my side. Stop me from self destructive path. Keep me in line. You have always enjoyed doing it, no?

"You loves ordering me around. Restricting me when I am having too much fun. Forcing me into signing treaty and into playing nice with others. You have been doing all this for 1000 years already. Hell. Why stop now?" Klaus says staring at Elijah delightfully.

Marcel can't stops himself from snorting. He rolls his eyes when Klaus throw him a sharp glare.

 _Well, he can understand why Elijah would wants out. Geez.. he been putting up with Klaus shits for 1000 years. Marcel would want out too._

"You asked me to let go, countless times. Did you forget, Niklaus?" Elijah says unbuttoning his dress shirt collar and looking tired. Klaus eyes flick to the exposed column of Elijah's neck and Marcel does not know what to make of the look in the hybrid eyes. He is overthinking, Marcel convince himself.

"That is nothing new. Didn't he said that every few decades." Marcel comments looking at the two originals. He gets a murderous stares from Elijah.

"I'm giving Klaus what he want. What he ask for." Elijah says flatly.

"That is new. Since when do you listen to Klaus." Marcel interrupts again.

"Well." Elijah says. His brown eyes judging him. "Since when do you care, Marcellus." The original says with a lazy drawl chatasizing him like a child.

"I care since. Your brother.."

"Your pseudo-father,"Elijah corrected.

Marcel resists the urge to roll his eyes. He can feel the amusement rolling in waves from Klaus at their uncharacteristic banter

"Your brother, Klaus". Marcel emphasize. "Did you not hear him threatening to slaughter everyone starting from the vampire outside this door to the whole world?" Marcel asked looking at Elijah pointedly.

"After all that you really think, this really has nothing to do with me? That I shouldn't care?"

Elijah rolls his eyes in response to Marcel frustrated rants.

"Just stay. Do whatever Klaus wants. Just leave me and everyone else out of your family dispute." Marcel says.

He receives no answer. Typical of Elijah.

Marcel frowns. "Why were you leaving anyway? I thought you love New Orleans."

"Thank you, Marcel. For such an opening eye arguments." Klaus says smirking at Elijah.

"Marcel is right.You have never given me a choice before. Why the sudden change of heart?" Klaus asked. His curiosity is sparked.

"Maybe I have seen the errors of my ways." Elijah muses. Doesn't matter if Rebekah and I had stood by you side for 1000 years relentlessly. At the moment when you feel threaten that your sibling has galled to love someone, you take took them away. You killed them. You turn them into burned corpse or cursed them to be trapped in their wolf form except for fullmoon."

Klaus rolls his eyes. Here his brother goes again about what Klaus did to his dear Gia and Haley.

 _Klaus sicks of it. Elijah knew Gia for a fleeting few months and he is still holding grudge over her death. Ludicrous._

"I'm sorry." Klaus says unfeeling without remorse.

 _He just wants to put an end to it. She was a poor choice and frankly, Klaus has done Elijah a huge favour by ending her.That girl was undeserving of Elijah's affection and time. A woman like would never been able to entice his brother for long._

Marcel wonders if Klaus notices how Elijah face just falls. The original vampire looks defeated and apalled by Klaus remorseless admission.

Elijah stares sadly at Klaus. He didn't know this person standing in front of him. His heartache as he watch this shell of a little brother that he had once knew.

Elijah sighs deeply, feeling tired deep in his bones. "Maybe I have realized that no matter what I do. I can't change you. I can't save you."

Elijah sighs deeply and laugh mirthlessly.

"The person standing in front of me is Klaus Mikaelson."

"He is a powerful hybrid vampire but he is not the little brother I knew." Elijah says coldly.

"The worst part is the person I become when I am around you. I hate him."

"Maybe the reason why I am leaving is because I was trying to get away from you."

Elijah grimaces as soon the words left his mouth. He saw the hurt look on Klaus face. He saw the the tears running down Klaus cheeks. Elijah swallowed hard. He shouldn't have said that.

 _He has never intended to hurt Klaus. He just wants to leave New Orleans . He just wanted to be on his own.He is tired of his responsibility to his family, to Klaus._

Elijah watch how his hybrid brother wipes away his tears. How he stares at him with yellow eyes and ominous look in his eyes. Elijah fears that this is really going to escalate into a catastrophe.


	7. chapter 7

Marcel feels the oppressive tension the room. He is not a fool. He can tell from the way Elijah's face blanched that he did not meant to say those words. He looks awkwardly at Klaus who is wiping away his tears angrily.

What he saw in the hybrid eyes bring chills to him. He saw Niklaus approaches Elijah with stoic face and unreadable cold eyes. No. He prowls towards Elijah like a starving beast.

Here it the middle of wreakage Elijah is standing tall and unwaveringly like everything is beneath him. Klaus feels it choked him out of his breath. How perfect. Unruffled. Dignify. His older brother look.

He feel intense love toward him and also these unexplainable ugly feelings. He wanted to hurt Elijah until he is as vulnerable and raw as Klaus feel. He knows Elijah love him but sometimes he had this feelings that Elijah just doesn't love him enough and it hurts. He despised Esther for his existence, the fact that he would inly ever be a half blood siblings to his brothers and sisters.

He saw the look on Elijah's face. He knows Elijah feels guilty about the words he had said to him.

Hn. His brother has always been transparent. Although, he would not give Elijah the opportunity to apologize this time. Not with what he is about to do.

Elijah watches his brother unease as Niklaus stop when he nears him and circles him like a predator. He knew that Klaus is trying to intimidate him. He regrets what he said and he wants to apologize. Then, he saw the cold fury look on Klaus face and he knew better. That even if he apologize it would not matter.

Marcel just hope Elijah know what he is doing. It is obvious to Marcel that Elijah is making a grievous mistake. He should have back down and fight another day. He should have let Klaus have it his way for today and secretly leave New Orlean later on but it is too late now.

Elijah sighs heavily. He can see it in Niklaus eyes, he is planning, scheming something and Elijah is reminded of Mikael's words that, you don't reason with beast.

He wonder perhaps he should have just left without telling Niklaus anything. Leave a note behind or something. He could have avoided all this drama. He thought Klaus has matured since becoming a father clearly.

Oh, how he has sorely mistaken and he has a strong feeling that he is about to pay for that mistake.

A glint of something metallic caught his eyes and it made his blood run cold.

Klaus pulls a very familiar dagger from his coat. Elijah widen as he could not believe the gall of his stupid hybrid brother.

His anger is boiling. He feels the intense feeling of wanting to ripped out the heart of someone, preferably his brother's heart.

The way Niklaus hold the dagger already told him what he needs to know. Klaus was not pulling the dagger to threaten him but he is fully intending on using it. He steps back cautiously putting a little distance between them so he can defend easily when Klaus charge at him.

Marcel sighs disbelievingly. "Are you serious." Marcel says exasperately.

Niklaus stares at him challengingly. Marcel ignores it. He had enough of Klaus stupidity. "Don't you ever learn from you mistake. Why do you have the dagger on you?"

Elijah stares at Marcel for a second before his eyes went back to Klaus. He backs away cautiously. "Yes, Klaus. Why do you have the dagger so readily at hand?"

Klaus scoffs. Elijah was being obvious as he stares at him with hint of distrustful in his eyes.

"What? You think I have this at hand because I am planning to use it." He asks a little hurt.

"What am I supposed to think?" Elijah says voice angry.

What Elijah didn't know is the other daggers had been conveniently missing with Rebekah and Kol leaving except for this one.

"This little dagger. I had always been carrying it around with me. Lucky, I did because it seems that I terribly needed it today. How neat is that?" Klaus says smirking.

Marcel rolls his eyes and thinks, here we go again.

"Niklaus." Elijah says warningly. Voice cold and sharp like knife. His body moves into a fighting stance. He is going to be prepared this time and not be taken by surprised like before.

"You will stop this nonsense while I am still being generous." Elijah coldly. A tone of voice he would use before he rips out the hearts of his enemies left and right. He wants Klaus to know that he would not go down easily and Klaus better prepared himself if he were to carry out his ludicrous plan.

Klaus stares blankly at his brother. It doesn't faze him. He is beyond caring at this point. He should have expected this. All his family is good for is betraying him when he least expected.

Klaus sighs heavily. He frustrated by the turned out of the event. "I accepted that Rebekah had to leave. No. I graciously let her leave. Clearly, that it is a mistake because now you want to abandoned me too. You miscalculated me brother. I show mercy to our sister and you thought I would show you the same mercy."

"This is where you are wrong. You don't know me at all. You don't like the person you become when you are around me, Elijah."Klaus says as he grin madly.

"Well, I just has to bring out the worst in you then, aren't I." The hybrid says flashing his eyes and letting his fangs grow.

Marcel frowned when Klaus smirks at him. A smirks that says there is a hell to pay if Marcel doesn't have his back on this. Marcel will face his wrath next.

Marcel learn that you do not argue with Klaus especially when he is on a verge of murderous rampage mood. So he made his choice.

Like there were any other choice to begin with. So much for staying out of this.

Klaus toyed with the dagger in his hand." I will dagger you, Elijah. Put you to sleep a few decades until you change your mind."

He meant every word. He is not going to let Elijah leave him. Never again.

Klaus isn't joking. Marcel can tell and looking at Elijah's face, he thinks Elijah knew too. Klaus really have done it this time.

He uses his vampire speed and attack Elijah. Elijah saw it coming. He dodges expertly and landed a hard kick to Klaus's arm. The hybrid stumble backward. Elijah kind of dissapointed that his kick did not send Klaus flying to the wall.

Klaus grinds his teeth and tighten his hold on the dagger. It a shame really since he had only one. He had his suspicion that Maybe Kol or Rebekah has something to do with this but he can't be sure.

After he is done, dealing with Elijah. He will start with hunting down the responsible party. The thought of something that can endanger his siblings in someone else possesion worried him more than he is willing to admit.

Still, this also mean, he only had one dagger and he has to use it wisely. It would be a big mistake if Elijah had somehow sucessfully wrestled it away from him.

He uses his vampire speed and charge at Elijah with a kick. He landed a swift blow to Elijah's knee. Grinning when he saw that he successfully made Elijah lose his balance. However, it was to early to celebrate.

Elijah righten himself in the right moment dodging his next attack with a reflex of a cat and land a hard kick blow to Klaus side. Klaus wheeze as he feel at least two of his ribs crack. His ribs will mend soon after but it does not mean that it didn't hurt like a bitch.

The fight continues on like that for awhile. Pushing and pulling. Attack and defending until he had sucessfully out maneuvered Elijah.

He had his hand raised and ready to stab Elijah with the dagger. Elijah was quick to defend. Elijah grabbed his hand by the wrist with both of his hand and pushed back against Klaus. Elijah successfully fending Klaus from stabbing him in heart with just barely inches between the dagger and his skin.

He knew Elijah is a much better fighter than he is. Element of surprise is all he had. The fact that Elijah has both of his hand on Klaus's wrist stopping Klaus from stabbing the dagger into his heart. Just meant he is preoccupied and can't defend himself from the next assault.

Klaus smirks as Elijah uses his strength and forcefully push Klaus away with just a foot distance between them. His brother is distracted by the movement and noises from the other side of the door.

Elijah fought against him valiantly. The fight is almost a tie. Even though, Klaus has the advantage of being a hybrid. Elijah was a quite skilled opponent.

However, Klaus doesn't play fair. He never played fair. Not when it comes to Elijah. He is partial like that.

Elijah is caught off guard when Marcel grab hold of him from behind startling him enough that Klaus had time to stabbed the dagger home.

Elijah gasped for his last breath before succumbing to darkness. Eyes livid as he not expecting to be tricked.Marcel watches as Klaus hugs his brother prone cold body to his chest.

The hybrid looks relieved and absolutely devastated at the same time. Marcel kind of feel sorry for him. How twisted is that.

Marcel swallowed hard as he watch unconcious Elijah in Klaus arms. He had no choice it was either Elijah or him and the rest of New Orleans. He saw the desperation in Klaus eyes when he reveals the dagger he is hiding. It was not a hard choice to make. For the greater of good or something like that. He tries to convinced himself.

Marcel opens the door and glares at the vampires outside when they stares open- mouthed at Klaus carrying the dead looking Elijah in his arm almost tenderly.

They scrambles away in hurry and pretends to be busy. Marcel sighs. He steal a glance at Klaus face trying to read his mood. The hybrid looks like he couldn't care about anything else. His attention is only on the precious cargo in his arms. His eyes are fixated on Elijah's frozen face. Marcel rub his temples and glares at the new vampires until they disperse and the floor is left empty.

Marcel followed Klaus around the winding corridor of the mansion until they stop in front of a room. A room that he regconize belong to Klaus. Klaus look at him expectantly. He stares back confused until the hybrid roll his eyes and said, " The door".

Marcel snorts. "What am I? Your servant?" He comments as he opens the door for him. He watches warily as Klaus placed Elijah down gently on the bed.

Marcel raised his eyebrow at this. "Not putting him in his coffin this time." Marcel can't help but ask.

"My brother. Finn before his death had shares his thought about being left to dessicating in coffin. He loathes it. Apparently, it is an awful and traumatic experience. I wouldn't know since the dagger don't work on me like that. This is a temporary solution until I can find a better way to keep him here." Klaus says adjusting Elijah in a sembelance of position that look comfortable.

"Here?" Marcel asked with raised eyebrow.

"Here in New Orleans by my side." Klaus emphasize. Defenseless like this anyone could have taken the advantage to hurt him. He will be the safest by my side where I can protect him."

"Yeah, right. Protect him. You are the reason that Elijah is unconcious. He needed protection all right. He need to be protect from your mood swings."

Klaus glowers at him. "Are trying to say something, Marcel?"

Marcel sighs and stares at Elijah feeling slightly guilty. "Are you sure, you doing a right thing?"

"Klaus. Honestly, I think Elijah is going to wake up extremely angry. I think he is never going to forgive you." Marcel says staring at Elijah peaceful face.

"No, Marcel. You are wrong. Elijah will forgive me." Klaus says taking a sit next to Elijah. He caress Elijah face gently.

Marcel watched the scene feeling uneasy. with the level of the intimacy between the two originals vampire.

"He always did. It may take times but in the end he always will forgive me. He is a master of forgiveness after all." Klaus said as smiles softly. His heart aching for his soft-hearted big brother.

Klaus gently trace Elijah nose slope his high check bones with his finger. It is rare that he can just admires his older brother like this.

Marcel shrugs."Well, I'm surprised that you are still so confident. I heard what he had said when he was it that room with you and if you ask my opinion. I think he meant every word." He said instead.

"Well. Let us all be glad that I did not ask for you opinion."Klaus says menancingly while glaring at him. Marcel resists the urge to scoffs audibly.

"Suits yourself Klaus. Like I said. I want no part of this. Also stop using my man as your barganing chips." He warned the hybrid.

That was what important to him. He doesn't care about this quarrel between Klaus and Elijah. Still he finds his eyes straying to the unconcious Elijah on the bed. Cannot stop himself from wondering whether he had make a right choice.

"Marcel." Klaus says without looking at him. His name was said in an unpleasant tone. In a tone how Klaus delivered his threat.

"If you are thinking about running your mouth to Rebekah about what I did to her beloved brother Elijah, be my guest." Klaus says smirking devilishly.

He doesn't care really. It just mean he will have both Elijah and his darling sister Rebekah daggered, immobile and close to him.

"How about no? You wants Rebekah to come running to Elijah rescue. Then you gonna..what? Daggered her too?" Marcel says with rigour.

"Can't say I won't try. I like to keep my family close together." Klaus smiles creepily.

Marcel shakes his head.

Klaus smirks." I believe the three of us need to have family counselling and Kol too if he shows up but I doubt that. He has high self preservation. He usually avoids me for decades after he is freed."

Marcel bared his teeth threatheningly at Klaus in response. "He was right you know. You are completely crazy. What are you going to do? Hunt down your family, one by one and put all of them to sleep."

"Yes."Klaus say remorselessly. I have done it before and I find it is extremely thereupatic for me. My sister and brothers doesn't like it. Understandable especially when you are the one that is daggered and stuffed into a coffin, desicating slowly and painfully." Klaus said as he grinned at Marcel.

Marcel stares at him like he had lose his minds. He is not wrong though Klaus had lost his mind some time after few centuries ago.

"If I were to do that. Firstly, I would need to find a way to get my hands on more magical dagger first." Klaus says in deep thought.

Marcel scoffed incredulously at the hybrid. He wonders if his decision to help Klaus is right.

"Are you still planning on making hybrids army like you claim?"

Klaus stares at him with narrow eyes. "Why with the sudden curiousity?"

"It is not sudden." Marcel says in clipped tone. "My worries are warranted."

Klaus spare a glance at him and went back to staring at Elijah. "No. Not for now. Elijah would not like it. You heard him. Apparently, he thinks that I valued the werewolves more that my own siblings. So, you don't have to worry. I intent to show him how much I loved him and making hybrids right now would probably be opposite of what I want to achieve."

"Yeah for now but you might be planning to make one in the future." Marcel says eyes daring Klaus to rebuked his statement.

"When things are more settled down, maybe. I am keeping my options open."

"The first batch of hybrid was a bit disastrous. I have to massacre an entire lot of them. Klaus says smiling. I reckon the second one would be better."

Marcel stares at him distrustfully.

"Why would the second attempt would be better?"

"It is a secret,"Klaus whisper conspiratally.

Marcel face harden.

"Angry?" Klaus asks smirking obnoxiously looking at Marcel.

Marcel clench his jaw and stares the hybrid down. Klaus stares amusedly at him before returning his attention to unconscious Elijah.

Klaus runs his hair through Elijah short hair. He leans closer and drag his lips to Elijah forehead where he presses a kiss and whisper softly to his ear, "Sleep well, brother."

Marcel feels unsettled after their conversation about making hybrid. He doesn't know how much of Klaus words, he can trust. With Elijah's daggered, there is no one left to talk sense into Klaus. It is worrying.

"Do you even have a plan? Or are you planning on leaving him like this indefinitely." Marcel asks impatient of how things turn out.

"Of course. I have a plan. Klaus says without elaborating."

Typical. Marcel thought.

Klaus stares down at his brother brushing his thumb on his brother ashen cold cheek. "Until later brother. Fret not, I will not left you in this condition for long."

Marcel feel uneasy once again. He doesn't know how to feel about how handsy Klaus is..with an unconcious Elijah so he looks away. There is also the fact that there is a slight underlying possessiveness in Klaus words and actions.

"I need a drink." Marcel says loudly as he stares at Klaus. The atmosphere feels strange and slightly bone chilling. He supposed he should be glad that Klaus never have think of him as family enough. To be that possesive over him. He does not know how he will react to being the target of Klaus obsessive platonic love.

"Marcel."

Marcel looks up and find himself face to face with the one of the most powerful with in new orleans. She stares as him and she looks far from ecstatic.

"Freya." He greets back calmly for someone who had conspiratually help her brother, Klaus to dagger her favorite brother, Elijah.

"Want a drink." He asked raising his bottle of whiskey at her. Yup. He didn't bother with glass. Just straight out chugging hard liquor from bottle like it was water.

She frown at him. "No. Thank you. Isn't it too early to be drinking?"

He doesn't know what to say to her. She keeps staring at him in that intimadating ways of her. She seems like she still isn't over the whole thing about him keeping Klaus prisoner for 5 years or the fact that he bitten Elijah and almost killed him.

She is one very scary witch and Marcel doesn't like being at odds end with her especially when she possesss a weapon that can kill him for good.

"Klaus daggered Elijah." He blurts out. If Klaus wanted to keep it as a secret he shouldn't have keep Elijah in the house where Freya also live in. She is going to find out sooner or later.

"What?" Freya asked him eyes dead serious.

"Klaus daggered Elijah." Marcel repeats with a shrug. There were ominous silence before her face becomes thunderous as she dashes off of screaming Niklaus name looking all murderous.

"This is madness." Freya shakes her head as she stares at Elijah sleeping form. "What did you do?" She said staring him down.

Klaus turn to look at her and gave her a bitter smile. She saw how calm and unremorseful Klaus look. She let out a long sigh.

 _She kind of hates him sometimes. How unnecessarily cruel he is to their siblings when he can't have something done his way._

 _She wonders is it because to him they were only his step siblings._

"Why do you assume I was the one at fault?" He looks at her and smiles but it feel different colder. The smiles that he gave her when he still distrust her. Trust goes both way and Freya could not help but return the sentiment.

She stares longingly at the dagger handle wishing if she could just pull it out. Elijah will be awaken.

Niklaus stares at her eyes calculating. "If you are planning to help him. I am warning you, don't. I would not be forgiving. Stay out of this."

"If you don't what anything untoward happening to your charming doctor girlfriend."

Freya glares at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"Hm. It wouldn't be the first time, you know. I have killed Elijah's and Rebekah's lover before. It seems a little unfair. Don't you think? Maybe I should a little collection on your lover just to be fair and Keelin, she would be the first."

The look on his sister's face. It was the same look she had when he had just killed Mikael in front of her. He feels bad for her. Klaus sighs deeply.

"Like I said. This is between Elijah and I. Stay out of this and she will be fine."

Freya clenched her fist with murderous expression on her face.

Klaus didn't even batted an eyelash at that. "Beside I am doing us both a favor."

Freya stares at Klaus unbelievablely."How is stabbing our brother with a magic dagger is doing us a favor. I would like to know." Freya asks clipped tone.

"He wanted to leave." Klaus says somberly.

Freya takes a deep breath. "If that what he want. I will.."

"You will what freya gladly let him leave?"

"There is nobody here but me. We don't have to pretend. Sure you like us, me, Rebekah and Kol but Elijah he is your favorite next to Finn."

Klaus snorts. "Well with Finn gone forever now. You only have him. I don't think you can let him go as easy as you claimed. I think you are lying to yourself."

"I am maybe lying to myself but I rather see my sibling happy rather than tormenting them for my amusement unlike you." She spat out venomously.

Klaus click his tongue. "Touche'."

"Freya. You know the thing with Elijah when he leaves. He leaves. He will fall off the grid for centuries. You sure you can afford to let him go. Last, I remember you are not immortal like us."

He saw how her expression change like she could not believe what she is hearing.

So, she really has no idea.

Klaus rolls his eyes.

"You can't have that happening and I am the same."

"No. This is..." She was speechless for awhile. Freya huffs. "You don't know that. You can't let him spend all his life daggered like this. I was not there to stop you when you did this to Finn but I am sure not going to let you repeat this with Elijah."

"I will not let you put Elijah through the same torment." Freya says staring at Elijah prone body in the bed.

"I hate this. I could not imagine being trapped in my own body and mind while I am aware of what is happening all around me. No one should live like that." Freya said.

"He is not aware, right now. It won't happen yet. It will take time before something like that to happen. Decades before that happened. He is perfectly unconcious and without awareness at all." Klaus said as he eyed Elijah's prone body.

"I know you don't approve this. Help me." Klaus says taking Freya trembling hand into his and he stares into her eyes.

"You think I want to keep him dagger like this. Klaus said. We can do what you did to Marcel."

" Freya. Please." Klaus pleads.

"You think chaining him like a pet is better." Freya ask horrified when she finally understand what Klaus real plan is.

"No. It was a temporary solution." Klaus said clearly put affront.

"Klaus. I think you are crazy. There is no way. I will help you." Freya says staring at Elijah. Her heart ache for him. She wonder would things be different if Klaus is not their half siblings.

"Please, Freya. It will give me time to fix this. I will fix this freya. We will make him change his mind." Klaus said earnestly.

"I know I had not been a very good brother to him."

"That is an understatement." Freya said ironically.

Klaus bared his teeth at her. Ignoring her, he continued. "I am worried. You know how unstable he is right now. He is still upsets over Tatia death."

"Right. The girl you both fell in love with." Freya says pursuing her lips. "Who dies thousands of years ago." Freya lift her eyebrow at him not believing the excuse.

"Well. He loved her. She was his first love. Right now, he, Elijah.. he is just running away from all that." Klaus paces anxiously.

"With his state right now. He will be a danger to himself and others." Klaus said staring at her pensively.

"Elijah is a little suicidal. He welcomed death too easily. I am sure you had noticed this." Klaus said as he stares at her.

She had always did noticed how Elijah is always callous when it come to himself and his live. She suspected that was the case but she tell herself that she is only imagining it. Hearing it from someone else, like this. It is extremely worrying.

"Honestly, I am scared. I am scared the reason he is leaving because he wants to find a way to end himself." Klaus said as he brushes hair away from Elijah's face.

Freya looks at him debating. "Did he really planned to leave?"

"Yes, he did. If you do not trust me. You can ask him yourself when he is awaken."

Klaus smiled feeling eased because he know Freya heart had swayed that she will do what he asked of her.

"He wants to leave us both and we would not want that. Right? Especially when his mind is in this fragile state." Klaus said as he gripped Freya shoulder.

"We will show him that he is loved. He is needed. So, he won't feel worthless and tries to end himself." Klaus said smilling down at his unconscious Elijah.

Freya looks at him. "If he still wants to leave after that?"

Klaus grinds his teeth. "If he still want to leave after that. I will gladly sent him away but only after he gave me his word that he would not pull the disappearing trick for a few decades on me." Freya gave him a small smile.

Klaus eyes soften. He touch Freya cheek gently, ".. and I will forced a promise out of him, that he will at least visit you as often as he can."

Most importantly, " I will also have him swear to me that he will not tried to end his life by his hand or by other means."

Freya covered his hand on her cheek with her hand and leaned into his touch. "Tell me that we are doing a right thing."

"Freya. We are doing a right thing. You know this, deep down inside of you." Klaus said staring at her with eyes full of hope.

Freya takes a deep breath. "He will hate me, if he finds out. "

Klaus rolls his eyes. "He won't. He will think it was my idea."

"It is your idea", Freya said looking not amused.

"Semantics." Klaus said rolling his eyes clearly annoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Klaus can't sleep so he spend his night staring at his brother. Elijah is currently occupying his bed at the moment. Not that he minds.

Klaus lay next to his brother carefully like he is afraid to disturb his rest. It is stupid when you think about it. The dagger keep his brother in a state similar to being dead. Elijah is unaware of his surrounding for now.

He lies on his side that left him with staring at his brother profile. Klaus smile softly. It brings back memories. Long time ago when they were human living in a modest viking cottage in the woods. All of his sibling sleep in the same room side by side like this. Elijah sleeping place was next to him. It has always been that way since Klaus can remember.

Sometimes when he couldn't sleep. He will lie on his side like this and watch Elijah sleep. The way Elijah's chest moving up and down while he breath, the constant movement would lulled him to sleep. Tonight, he is not looking to fall asleep. Klaus mind is plague with too many questions for that.

"Elijah." Klaus whispers softly. Watching him like this. His chest hurt awfully. He wonders, is it because the fact that he had crack ribs but he doubts that is the reason. Since any possible injuries would have healed hours ago. Klaus rubs his temples. Ha. He tamped down the manic laughter that bubbling inside him. He sits up and leaned against the headboard, eyess fixated on his unconcious older brother. "Do you enjoy driving me crazy, Elijah?"

"Why are you doing this?" Klaus find himself questioning it out loud. "What are you thinking? Someone had to be feeding all these poisonous thoughts to you."

"You can't be leaving me out of your own volition. It isn't like you-"

Klaus feels his anger flares, he grinds his teeth-"because you love me." Klaus says carressing his brother check absentmindedly with his thumb. "You do love me. Don't you, brother?" He stares at Elijah prone unconcious body. Hours passed silently and Klaus sighs. You are too distracting, Elijah. I won't be getting any sleep if this continues on. Klaus sits there silently and keep vigilant until the sun rises, casting a beautiful glow to the horizon.

Klaus pour himself a drink and takes a large sip. He flicks the pages of the large tome. Sitting on the only chair that has manage to escape his wrath. His eyes gave a casual sweep around the room, taking stock of the destroyed furniture, debris, plasters and wall. Frankly, the whole study is a mess. It looks like a bomb had gone off in the room. Thankfully, the books are mostly unscathed. For that he is glad. He doesn't need more reason for Elijah to hate him when he is awaken.

He should probably had someone clean up this room. Klaus thoughts as he glowers at the mess.

Okay. When Freya promised Rebekah to look after their brother this is not what she agreed to. This is madness. Literally.

Freya grimace as she stares at Klaus bed that seem to be lacking Elijah's shaped body on it.

 _Great. He moved him._

The ever paranoid Klaus Mikaelson moved their brother without informing her.

"Do you you realize you sitting in the middle of a wreckage?" Freya said as she glance around the room.

Klaus smirks at her and flick the pages of the book in his hand casually. Mostly, to keep the facade that he is reading. He was wondering when she would come to him.

"Let me guess. You and Elijah did this." Freya said while manuvering her way around the debris while picking random things and artifact that manage to survived.

Klaus watches her curiously. "It was mostly me." Klaus admitted proudly. He grinned when he saw Freya facial expression becomes dark. Klaus resists the urge to scoff. She had see Elijah yesterday. He was fine. There is no need for the hostility.

"Where is Elijah?" Freya asked him.

"Safe." Klaus replied short and smirks obnoxiously. "I moved him. You must be aware of that since you have barge into this room like a man- "

Klaus purse his lips and smirks"- a women on a mission"

"Klaus. I swear to god, if you hurt him." Freya threatened him. Seeing how overprotective she is over Elijah is annoying to be honest. Elijah can take care of himself just fine and Klaus would never ever hurt Elijah when would she understand that.

Okay. That is a lie. Klaus would totally hurt his brother sometimes when they disagree and stuff. He has a lot of aggressions after all he is part werewolves.

 _But he would never cause Elijah grievous injuries, okay?_

Then Klaus realize that she wouldn't understand something as simple as that because she did not spent centuries with him like Rebekah did. She was never a part of always and forever since the beginning. Like Rebekah and Elijah is. It was pointless really.

Klaus sighed. "You knew, he was daggered or did you not knew ? I thought I already explain it yesterday." Niklaus said. Unhappiness written all over his face. Freya rolls her eyes and decided Klaus happiness is the lowest thing on her list at the moment.

"Well. Looking at to state of the room. I think I am entitled to be worried." She said gauging for Klaus reaction.

"Why? Klaus asked staring at her. Do you think I would be holding grudge over something worthless like this?"

She shrugs and lift her brow condescendingly.

Klaus rolls his eyes feeling affronted." I would never hurt him." He smiled mischievously.

" Much." Klaus added in what seems as an afterthought to her.

"Right." Freya said looking unamused. "Where is he?" Freya asked sternly.

" Somewhere safe, daggered and still unconcious." Klaus said smiling at her. She knew he was goading her.

 _That psychopath._

"Niklaus. I have no time to joke around with you. If I had to hurt you to get Elijah's whereabout, so be it." Freya said as she raised her hand threateningly. Klaus peer at her disinterestly and went back to his book. Freya sighs heavily and twist her wrist summoning her magic to cause her brother massive pain that can be only describe as taking a sledgehammer blow repeatedly to the skull.

Niklaus glares at her as he grits his teeth trying to hold the pain back.

"He is in the west wing." Klaus shouts angrily.

Freya moves swiftly for the door. "I would like if he remains that way until further notice." He calls out to her.

She gave him a scathing last glance. He glares sharply back as he massage his temples.

Klaus breath heavily and resists the urge to take his anger on the book on his lap. He reminds himself that it was Elijah's favorite book. Besides he needs Freya for the next step of dealing with Elijah.

He misses Elijah and it has only been one day. He didn't think he is able to survive much longer without Elijah's presence. However, Klaus is a very stubborn man and he refuses to admit this weakness, that he can't live without Elijah. So, he had to hold back for another couple of days. That ought to teach Elijah a lesson or two about heeding his warning.

"Elijah." Freya whisper softly as she watches him. There is so many things she wants to say to him. She has just finishes the spell on the chain and the barrier that will trapped Elijah on the very bed, he is laying on. "I am so sorry." She said pressing a kiss on her brother forehead.

"I wonder, would you understand my feelings." Freya says as she brushes her knuckles gently on Elijah's cheek." I really don't want to do this." She smiles bitterly. "Would you forgive me if I explain to you my reasoning?"

"I really do worry about you. I am afraid that you will try to hurt yourself like Klaus said." Freya said somberly. She stares at the dagger embedded in Elijah's chest. She frowns. Three days had past and Freya had even finishes the spell needed to trap Elijah. She wonders when Klaus would pull out the dagger and awaken Elijah. She misses him.

He saw his sister, Freya, standing by his side. Looking at the way how she is slumped and leaning against the wall. He thinks she must have been watching him for awhile.

Freya. He says flatly. She jerked violently and stares at him, unfathoming for a moment like she had just seen a ghost.

He tries not to be offended at that. He knew. He doesn't look good especially with how pale and ghastly, he probably looks like at the moment. A side effect of dessicating.

"Welcome back to the world of living." Freya says unsurely while she fidgets.

Elijah know what this meant, her being here. He is angry furious even but his quarrel is not with Freya. He supposed his glad that Freya choose not to retaliate against Klaus by herself. He knew how unreasonable Klaus is and what he is capable of doing to those he regards as enemies. It won't matter if it was his own familiy.

Elijah smiles as she brought a glass filled with blood to his lips. He sips slowly at first, content to humour his big sister who always likes to play caretaker role.

After awhile he gets a little impatient. What he means is? He is not a kid. He doesn't need to be fed like a child.

He is also not that weaken until he can't hold the glass himself so he reaches for the glass. His eyes narrow and he glares at his wrist that is clearly in iron shackles.

Not only that, it seems he is chained to the bed that he is lying on. He pulled at the chain but it does not give. He eyed angrily at the shackles around his wrist. They look familiar, he thought. He saw how Freya faces change how she looks apologetic and stricken.

He is mad at her but she wasn't the person who daggered him and these shackles were obviously not her idea.

"Niklaus." He roars angrily. He voice reverberate bouncing of the wall. He knew his brother can hear him. He bets any vampire still in the compound would have heard him. He wants Niklaus to know that his is angry. He is livid and feeling murderous enough that he didn't care about his pride or anyone listening in.

He observe the chain distastefully. He had his suspicion at first but after examining closely. He is sure of it.

Klaus watches as his brother sharp eyes examining the chains and the look on his face when he recognize them.

"It is the same chain Marcel use to bound me for five years. Meaning it won't break, no matter what you do. I know because I have tried to break it before without success for 5 years."

Elijah turn his eyes on him. Elijah glares at his brother angrily. He had suspected that much when the chain refuse to give under his strength.

Elijah stares at him indiginantly trying to curb his anger. Anger is weakness after all. It clouded judgement. Despite knowing that Elijah just couldn't help himself especially, seeing Niklaus so calm after what he had done. It unnerved him. Everything is a game to Niklaus.

Elijah tries to stop his frustration from showing on his face. Niklaus being this calm only mean that he had expected Elijah to be angry. He had come prepared and it makes Elijah as the one who is at a disadvantage at the moment.

He really doesn't want to give Niklaus the idea that he is so easily read and the satisfaction of him being right. Beside he know the best way to punished him instead.

Klaus stares at him brother imploringly sure Elijah would have a lot to say about all this. He had expected it. He came here prepared mentally for an onslaught of curses and angry remarks. He gaze narrow when Elijah clenched his jaw stubbornly and look at the wall like they were the most interesting thing he had laid his eyes upon.

Klaus sniggers. Okay. Elijah is being unreasonably difficult and he had expected that too.

He 'll start first. He is a magnimous person after all. He could have left Elijah daggered for decades but he did not. He had only keep Elijah dagger for four days.

"Surely, you would like to voice how injustice, absurd or absolutely incorriggible I am for daggering you."

Kaus stares at his brother expectantly. He eyes narrow when Elijah remains silent and still staring off at the stupid wall.

"No?" Klaus says staring at his older brother sharply.

It angers him that Elijah would not even look at his face.

"Right. Silent treatment." Klaus scoff and bit his lips while staring down at his older brother. Of course, his brother continue to ignores his existence.

"How childish." Klaus remarks. Elijah ignores that too.

It hurts him more that he would admit. So, he seeks to hurt Elijah in return. Just to get a rise out of him. Anything. A glare would be preferably than being ignored like this.

"You are not rotting away in a coffin in basement. You had our older sister, Freya to thank for that. Elijah clench his fist.

 _Shifting the blame to someone else. How very typical of Klaus._

Elijah face harden but he kept silent. Klaus snorts. He is angry that he is unable to rile up Elijah. Elijah knew that Klaus wants to provoke a reaction from him and Elijah is not stupid to give in so easily.

"Well, enjoy your rest because that is all you will be doing now." Klaus says in fake sweet voice. Elijah resolutely look away and refuse to comment back. He did not met his brother eyes until the end. He is too upsets to react. He can't believe the sheer galled Klaus has imprisoning him like this.


End file.
